List of Buffyverse comics
This is a List of Buffyverse comics including different categories of different types of publications. Categories *'Buffy comics]]'. These were published by Dark Horse Comics|Dark Horse]], originally in comic format but then gathered into volumes of trade paperback (comics)|trade paperback]]s. They were published from 1998 until 2004. A small number of Buffy comic]]s have not been included in trade paperbacks. These include the comics: Giles (Buffy comic)|Giles]], Jonathan (Buffy comic)|Jonathan]], and Reunion (Buffy comic)|Reunion]]. The cover art of the individual comic covers can be found Buffy comics (cover art)|here]]. Dark Horse, under the guidance of Joss Whedon, reinstated the series in 2007 as a canonical continuation of the series. *'List of Angel comics|Angel comics]]'. Dark Horse Comics|Dark Horse]] published two Angel comic series, the first of which was halted after 17 issues while the second lasted only four issues. Since June 2005, IDW Publishing|IDW]] have published a 17-issue limited series]], a Spin-off (media)|spin-off]] ongoing series]] as well as several miniseries]] and One shot (comic)|one shots]] with Angel characters. *''Tales of the Vampires]]'' trade paperback stories. This comprises an anthology of short stories written by Joss Whedon]], Jane Espenson]], and other writers of the Buffy TV shows. Each story tells the tale of one or more Buffyverse vampires. *''Tales of the Slayers]]'' trade paperback stories. This is an anthology of short stories written by Joss Whedon, Jane Espenson, and others. Like the prose short stories, each of these surrounds a different slayer from the past. *'Unofficial parody'. There has been a sexually explicit satirical graphic novel, Boffy the Vampire Layer]], which is not officially licensed as Buffy merchandise by 20th Century Fox. It was published by Eros Graphic Albums in 2002. Canonical issues Buffy comics are not usually considered by fans as Buffyverse canon#Canon listing|canonical]]. However, unlike Fan fiction, overviews summarising their story, written early in the writing process, were 'approved' by both Fox and Joss Whedon (or his office), and the books were therefore later published as official Buffy merchandise. Dark Horse Comics Chronology Ancient These tales take place from ancient times up until 1900. Modern These Buffyverse tales take place from 1900 to 1995. Buffy season 1 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 1 (from spring 1996 up until spring 1997). Buffy season 2 These tales take place during Buffy Season 2 (from autumn 1997 up until spring 1998). Buffy season 3 These tales take place during Buffy Season 3 (from autumn 1998 up until spring 1999). Buffy season 4 / Angel season 1 These Buffyverse tales take place during Buffy Season 4, and Angel Season 1 (from autumn 1999 up until spring 2000). Buffy season 5 / Angel season 2 These Buffyverse tales take place during Buffy Season 5, and Angel Season 2 (from autumn 2000 up until spring 2001). Buffy season 6 / Angel season 3 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 6, and Angel Season 3 (from autumn 2001 up until spring 2002). Buffy season 7 / Angel season 4 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 7, and Angel Season 4 (from autumn 2002 up until spring 2003). Angel season 5 These Buffyverse tales take place around Angel Season 5 (from spring 2003 up until spring 2004). Buffy season 8 These Buffyverse tales take place after Angel Season 5. :Note: canon = bold, non-canon = italic Future These Buffyverse tales take place an unspecified time in the future ("some hundreds of years"Fray]] #3, page 14, Urkonn). New comics Angel Angel: After the Fall]] is a comic book]] series published by IDW Publishing]]. Written by Brian Lynch (writer)|Brian Lynch]] and plotted by Joss Whedon, the series is set to be a canon (fiction)|canonical]] continuation of the :wikipedia:Angel (TV series)|Angel]] television series, and follows the events of that show's List of Angel episodes#Episodes|final televised season]]. Angel: After the Fall sees heroic vampire]] Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Angel]] coping with the apocalyptic aftermath of the television series after he took over and subsequently betrayed the demonic lawfirm Wolfram & Hart]]; the city of Los Angeles]], and the people Angel has sworn to protect, have since been sent to hell]] by Wolfram & Hart as a result of his actions. The first issue was released on 21 November 2007. Buffy The first issue of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer season eight|''Buffy'' season eight]] was released on March 14, 2007 with the issue #1, "The Long Way Home (Buffy comic)|The Long Way Home]]", part 1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine|''Buffy'' season nine]] began publication in August 2011. Comics by writer (w/) = Collaboration with another writer (or other writers). *Amber Benson]] – Tales of the Slayers#The Innocent|The Innocent]], ''Willow & Tara (Buffy comic)|Willow & Tara]] (w/) *Chris Boal]] – Autumnal (Buffy comic)|Autumnal]] (w/) *Dan Brereton]] – Dust Waltz (Buffy comic)|Dust Waltz]], Uninvited Guests (Buffy comic)|Uninvited Guests]] (w/) *Chynna Clugston-Major]] – Food Chain (Buffy comic)|Food Chain]] (w/) *Peter David]] – Spike: Old Times (Angel comic)|Spike: Old Times]], Illyria: Spotlight (Angel comic)|Illyria: Spotlight]], Spike vs Dracula (Angel comic)|Spike vs Dracula]] *Ben Edlund]] – Tales of the Vampires#Taking Care of Business|Taking Care of Business]] *Jane Espenson]] – Tales of the Slayers#Presumption|Presumption]], Tales of the Slayers#Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1997|Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1997]], Tales of the Vampires#Father|Father]], Tales of the Vampires#Dust Bowl|Dust Bowl]], Tales of the Vampires#Spot the Vampire|Spot the Vampire]], Jonathan (Buffy comic)|Jonathan]], Haunted (Buffy comic)|Haunted]], Reunion (Buffy comic)|Reunion]] *Jay Faerber]] – Connor: Spotlight (Angel comic)|Connor: Spotlight]] *Tom Fassbender]] – ''Out of the Woodwork (Buffy comic)|Out of the Woodwork]] (w/), Food Chain (Buffy comic)|Food Chain]] (w/), Ugly Little Monsters (Buffy comic)|Ugly Little Monsters]] (w/), Autumnal (Buffy comic)|Autumnal]] (w/), False Memories (Buffy comic)|False Memories]] (w/), Death of Buffy (Buffy comic)|Death of Buffy]] (w/), Creatures of Habit (Buffy comic)|Creatures of Habit]] (w/) *David Fury]] – Tales of the Slayers#The Glittering World|The Glittering World]] *Drew Goddard]] – Tales of the Vampires#The Problem with Vampires|The Problem with Vampires]], Tales of the Vampires#Antique|Antique]] *Christopher Golden]] – Earthly Possessions (Angel comic)|Earthly Possessions]] (w/), Strange Bedfellows (Angel comic)|Strange Bedfellows]], Hunting Ground (Angel comic)|Hunting Ground]] (w/), Strange Bedfellows (Angel comic)|Strange Bedfellows]] (w/), Past Lives (comics)|Past Lives]] (w/), Willow & Tara (Buffy comic)|Willow & Tara]] (w/), Oz (Buffy comic)|Oz]], Giles (Buffy comic)|Giles]] (w/), Spike & Dru (Buffy comic)|Spike & Dru]] (w/), The Origin (Buffy comic)|The Origin]], Blood of Carthage (Buffy comic)|Blood of Carthage]], Food Chain (Buffy comic)|Food Chain]] (w/), '', ''Play With Fire (Buffy comic)|Play With Fire]], Angel: The Hollower (Buffy comic)|Angel: The Hollower]], Buffy video games#Spinoffs|''Chaos Bleeds'' comic prequel]] (w/) *Dan Jolley]] – Gunn: Spotlight (Angel comic)|Gunn: Spotlight]] *Rebecca Rand Kirshner]] – ''Tales of the Slayers#Sonnenblume|Sonnenblume]] *Paul Lee (comics)|Paul Lee]] – Slayer Interrupted (Buffy comic)#Buffy the Vampire Slayer#55|Hoopy the Bear]] *Scott Lobdell]] – Note from the Underground (Buffy comic)|Note from the Underground]], Viva Las Buffy (Buffy comic)|Viva Las Buffy]] (w/), Slayer Interrupted (Buffy comic)|Slayer Interrupted]] (w/) *Sam Loeb]] – Tales of the Vampires#Some Like it Hot|Some Like it Hot]] *Brian Lynch (writer)|Brian Lynch]] – Spike: Asylum (Angel comic)|Spike: Asylum]] *Jeff Mariotte]] – The Curse (Angel comic)|The Curse]], Old Friends (Angel comic)|Old Friends]], Doyle: Spotlight (Angel comic)|Doyle: Spotlight]] *James Marsters]] – ''Spike & Dru (Buffy comic)|Spike & Dru]] (w/) *Brett Matthews]] – Tales of the Vampires#Jack|Jack]], Tales of the Vampires#Dames|Dames]], Tales of the Vampires#Numb|Numb]] *Fabian Nicieza]] – Death of Buffy (Buffy comic)|Death of Buffy]] (w/), Viva Las Buffy (Buffy comic)|Viva Las Buffy]] (w/), Slayer Interrupted (Buffy comic)|Slayer Interrupted]] (w/), A Stake to the Heart (Buffy comic)|A Stake to the Heart]] *Jim Pascoe]] – Out of the Woodwork (Buffy comic)|Out of the Woodwork]] (w/), Food Chain (Buffy comic)|Food Chain]] (w/), Ugly Little Monsters (Buffy comic)|Ugly Little Monsters]] (w/), Autumnal (Buffy comic)|Autumnal]] (w/), False Memories (Buffy comic)|False Memories]] (w/), Death of Buffy (Buffy comic)|Death of Buffy]] (w/), Creatures of Habit (Buffy comic)|Creatures of Habit]] (w/) *Doug Petrie]] – Tales of the Slayers#Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1937|Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1937]], Ring of Fire (Buffy comic)|Ring of Fire]], Food Chain (Buffy comic)#Double Cross|Double Cross]], Food Chain (Buffy comic)#Bad Dog|Bad Dog]] *Jamie S. Rich]] – Food Chain (Buffy comic)|Food Chain]] (w/) *Thomas E. Sniegoski]] – Earthly Possessions (Angel comic)|Earthly Possessions]] (w/), Strange Bedfellows (Angel comic)|Strange Bedfellows]] (w/), Hunting Ground (Angel comic)|Hunting Ground]] (w/), Past Lives (comics)|Past Lives]] (w/), Giles (Buffy comic)|Giles]] (w/), Buffy video games#Spinoffs|''Chaos Bleeds'' comic prequel]] (w/) *Scott Tipton]] – Spike: Old Wounds (Angel comic)|Spike: Old Wounds]], Spike: Lost and Found (Angel comic)|Spike: Lost and Found]], Wesley: Spotlight (Angel comic)|Wesley: Spotlight]] *Andi Watson]] – Remaining Sunlight (Buffy comic)|Remaining Sunlight]], Uninvited Guests (Buffy comic)|Uninvited Guests]] (w/), The Final Cut (Buffy comic)|The Final Cut]], Bad Blood (Buffy comic)|Bad Blood]], Crash Test Demons (Buffy comic)|Crash Test Demons]], Pale Reflections (Buffy comic)|Pale Reflections]] *Joss Whedon]] – Tales of the Slayers#Prologue|Prologue]], Tales of the Slayers#Righteous|Righteous]], Tales of the Slayers#Tales|Tales]], Tales of the Vampires#Tales of the Vampires|Tales of the Vampires]], Tales of the Vampires#Stacey|Stacey]], Long Night's Journey (Angel comic)|Long Night's Journey]], Fray]] Footnotes External links *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/buffy/ecomics/ BBC Cult Television - Buffy ecomics] A number of Buffy comics are available free online from the BBC. *The Unofficial Comic Book Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 Buffy comics *[http://whedonesque.com/comments/8735 Whedonesque.com - Whedon announces he will be writing Buffy comics in December 2005] *[http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/rage/11519999044950.htm Silverbulletcomicbooks.com - All the Rage (July 2006)] *[http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0607/05/georgesjeanty.htm ComicsContinuum.com - Georges Jeanty talks Buffy] *[http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0609/18/index.htm ComicsContinuum.com - Dark Horse says Buffy comics due in March 2007] *[http://popwatch.ew.com/popwatch/2006/07/the_new_buffy_c.html Popwatch.ew.com - First Look: The new 'Buffy' comic] *[http://www.dreadcentral.com/index.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1485 Panels from Buffy Season 8 at DreadCentral.com] Category:Buffyverse]] Category:Comics based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer|*]] Category:Angel (TV series) comics|*]]